cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Pacific Order
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: New Pacific Order Category: History category:Red team alliances News :Main article: NPO News Government and Politics Charter :Main article: NPO Charter The Charter of the NPO defines the structure of the government and the powers of each area of the government. The Charter also defines admission, expulsion, and amendments in the NPO. Enemies of the State With the end of GWIII the slate is mostly wiped clean, however the following are still targets to Pacifica. *Those claiming the AA of disbanded enemies who neglected to surrender, such as /b/, LUE, NAAC, and The Empire are current targets and should be considered enemies of the Order. *GATO and Legion violators of the surrender terms are current targets and are treated as enemies of the Order. *The NPO is currently fighting the Federation of Armed Nations Economy Economic Affairs Imperial Agents: • Afslaviskatania • Frawley Infrastructure Bank The Imperial Bank distributed over $645 million in aid to allies during the aftermath of the Second Great War. In addition to to the $350 Million Distributed by the the Bank during the Third Great War to allies, and the $150 Million worth of internal aid, the post war NPO self-rebuilding effort clocked up $460 Million, with another $300 Million to be distributed shortly. Followed by large scale loans and Aid to allies. Culture History Francos Spain! See the Pacifica Monogatari for the entire history of the Order. Music Pan-Pacific News News and Propaganda Imperial Agents: • Sir Paul Military Military Command Imperial Officer of Military Affairs: •n/a Generals: • Rebel Virginia • Umbrae Noctem Battalion Lieutenants: • Alpha-Israfeel • Beta-LJ Scott • Gamma-Llednar Twem • Delta-MariMassa • Epsilon-FatherBill • Zeta-Jasmines Jewels • Eta-IAmHere • Theta-Cager • Omega-ComradeWasbi Military Information The Pacifican Military is widely seen as the strongest in the Cyberverse and is unparalleled in size and power. Its quality and quantity are only further strengthened by the complex banking system of the Order. The NPO's War Machine has ravaged many alliances and has yet to truly face defeat. Many have tried to mimic the success of the Pacific Army, but none have succeeded or even come close to the might that is the Military of the New Pacific Order. Wars First Arctic War Citrus War ICSN Debacle Second Arctic War WSA War The Great War Second Great War Holy War of Farkistan War on The Empire Third Great War The Alaskan Folly Green Civil War Copyright War (Against Aeazen Combine and CRRN) NPO-ONOS War FAN-WUT War Current Treaties *The Dove Doctrine: Non-Aggression Pact - NPO & GATO - Cancelled *The Proletariat Pact: Non-Aggression Pact - NPO & Legion - Cancelled *The Unity Covenant: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & GATO - Cancelled *The Declaration of Neutrality (v1.0): Non-Agression Pact - NPO & GPA - Replaced by v2.0 *The Imperial Accords: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & Legion - Cancelled *The Ordinance of Order: Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact - NPO & NpO - Active *The Ribbentrop-GOON-NPO-Cocktail Treaty: Non-Aggression Pact - NPO & GOONS - Acrive *Pact of Binding Ultra-Secksiness: Reaffirming the Ordinance of Order - NPO & NpO - Active *The Roundtable Accords: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & GGA - Active *The "Let's be Drinking Buddies!" Doctrine: Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact - NPO, NpO, & GOONS - Active *The Declaration of Neutrality (v2.0): Non-Agression Pact - NPO & GPA - Active *The Christmas Accords: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & VE - Cancelled *The Paradox & Order MDP: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & TOP - Active *The World Unity Treaty - Advanced Treaty - The Initiative - Active *The NPO and MHA Mutual Defense Pact - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & MHA - Active *The New Kids on the Block Pact - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & GDA - Active *The Long Lost Brothers Treaty - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & Illuminati - Active *The Aesir Accords - Non-Aggression and Mutual Aid Agreement - NPO & Valhalla - Active *The NPO-GenMay MDP - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & Genmay - Active *NPO & ULN Friendship Pact - Friendship Pact - NPO & ULN - Active *The Highlands Pact - Protectorate Pact - NPO & RHG - Cancelled *The Ring Cycle - Aggression and Defense Pact - NPO, MCXA, GDA- Active *NoV-NPO Protectorate Pact - Protectorate Pact - NPO & NoV - Active *STA-NPO MDP - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & STA - Active *The Ebynissa Accords - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & Valhalla - Active *The Atlantic Pacific Accords - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & NATO - Active *The Rum Accord - Protectorate Pact - NPO & GS - Cancelled *The Jameson Accords - Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact - NPO & GS - Active *The Red Fire Pact - Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact - NPO & TPF - Active *The Sectumsempra Treaty - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & MK - Active *NPO-IRON MADP - Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact - NPO & IRON - Active *The You've Come A Long Way, Baby Pact - Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact - NPO & TSH - Active External links * New Pacific Order Forum * New Pacific Order Website